User talk:Kurdanak
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki here and any vandalism here. * To modify the look of the Oasis (default) site skin, go here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- J Andres (Talk) 21:35, September 9, 2012, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff __TOC__ good alliance pages Kurdanak!! I was hoping to get your input/participation on identifying some Good alliance pages (the alliance version of Good Nation Pages). I put some initial nominations on the category talk page and if you want to vote/comment on those and/or add more nominations that would be much appreciated! :) Rogal talk 04:11,9/11/2012 (UTC) Rollback rights You've been granted Rollback on the CN Wiki. What does this mean you might ask? Well, you've reverted vandalism before and this is just an added tool to help you in certain situations with vandalism. See CN:Rollback for more information. If you do have any questions on how to use it feel free to leave me a message on my talk page or stalk me on IRC at #cn-wiki. Regards, RogalDorn 06:18, May 27, 2013 (UTC) UJA Hey Kurdanak, what made you guys officially leave the bloc? Just curious. RogalDorn 03:42, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :Poke me on IRC about it. :P --Kurdanak (talk • ) 03:57, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Arg! Now I have to log on IRC... RogalDorn 04:07, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Heya Kurdanak, I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about the addition of CN:LEAD to CN:STYLE. Hope to see you there, — RogalDorn 03:28, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Hey , I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about Alliances with multiple incarnations and the default alliance name. — RogalDorn 22:33, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Can u maybe unban me from the PW wiki page? I made Trident and MLK Weekend war pages and wanted to delete them